Cordelia:The Vampire Slayer?
by Anifan
Summary: Every generation a new slayer is born, well who said the person couldn't be Cordelia? Chapter 2 is coming soon, so stay tuned...
1. The New Slayer

"Angel, have you seen Buffy anywhere?" Giles asked while doing his normal routine of checking books and making sure that the books regarding the slayer were all there. "Yeah, I saw her just a minute ago after I met up with some students and drank some blood." Angel joked while leaning over Giles and started closing in. Giles jumped up high in the air and ran to the science fiction area of the library and picked up a book that was concealed behind a stack of some H.G. Wells books. Giles opened the book and found a spell for fending off vampires. Giles was about to start reading the spell out loud to keep Angel away when there was a sudden burst of laughter coming from directly downstairs. Angel, who was covering his ears so he wouldn't be affected by the spell that deafened vampires, the one that Giles was chanting, didn't hear the laughter. Giles practically threw himself into the hallway and down the stairs. The laughter grew louder and louder in Giles's ears. Giles burst into the room only to find Buffy, the vampire slayer, to be dead on the floor. Angel ran downstairs after Giles ran away. By the time Angel got down to the dark science room, the laughter had stopped. Buffy was dead. The slayer, the one who was in charge of keeping all supernatural beings out of the world and into the depths of hell, was dead. Giles screamed with fury, "What have I done! I was in charge of this girl's life, and now she's dead! She's dead and it's my fault! What will happen to the slayer?" Angel, crying, whispered, "A new slayer will be chosen."  
  
Five Weeks Later  
  
"So you're telling me that a ghost killed our best friend? Buffy was a lot stronger than that, Giles," Xander said. He had already, for the most part, gotten over the fact that Buffy had died. "Yeah," Willow explained, "she was the slayer! She's even more powerful than. than. Superman!" "Nah, Buffy was strong, but not that strong. I mean, Superman only had one weakness: Kryptonite. Buffy had a lot of weaknesses. There was the dude from underground, Faith, Kendra, Angel." Xander said as-a-matter-of- factly. "Hey. Watch what you say." Angel said, laughing. "Yeah, Xander, he might bite you or something." Willow joked. Xander screamed, making some books shake on the shelves. "You kids are geniuses!" Giles exclaimed. "So Buffy was Superman? I told you!" Willow said to Xander and Angel. "No," Giles explained, "Buffy probably had some sort of weakness, and that's what the ghost took shape of and tricked Buffy and killed her!" "He got all that out of the whole Superman's weakness thing?" Xander asked. "Wait, if Buffy's dead, then where is the new slayer in her place? It's been five." There was knocking on the door to the library, then it flung open. The hinges on the door broke, sending the door to go flying into a stack of books. Cordelia entered the room, screaming. "You guys are freaks, right? Maybe you can tell me why I've been having these weird dreams lately, and why there have been these weird creatures that have been, like, attacking me, then I always take out something sharp unconsciously and stab the things in the heart! To top it all off, I'm really strong!" Everyone looked at each other. Willow started to laugh, then Xander, then Angel, then finally, Giles. "Cordelia, you're the slayer!" Giles laughed out. "But. that was Buffy's job. Not mine. I don't. do that. Only freaks do that. Like you guys." Cordelia said. "Welcome to the club, Cordelia." Willow said. By the time Willow had said that, Xander figured out that this was real and fainted into Willow's arms. Willow dragged Xander to the computer table. LATER.... "So, to start off your training, Cordelia, you'll need to know how to use a crossbow." Giles said. Giles took a crossbow off the wall and shot a bow at the target. "Now you try." Cordelia picked up the crossbow, shot at the target, and got a bull's- eye. Angel, Willow, and Xander clapped. "You're better than. what was her name again? Duffy or something?" Giles asked. "I think her name was Buff, Giles." Xander said. "Really? I could've sworn it was Fluffy." Willow said. "How could you guys forget? Wasn't she your friend? Geez, you'd think that you hated Buffy." "Right," Angel said, "Buffy!" Giles went into shock. "The more we forget the original slayer, the better the next one will be! The less we forget, the more existent the old slayer will be! Of course! When ghosts kill people, they don't really kill them, they send them to be spirits. Everyone, we need to set up an altar for Buffy." "Xander, come on, we'll go get pictures and her favorite music and stuff." Willow said. "Angel, go try to talk to Buffy's spirit." "Right." Xander and Angel said at once. "Where will Buffy's spirit be lingering?" Angel asked Giles. "Well, my spirit would be in my room, listening to music and calling my friends." Cordelia said. "Great." Angel said. "I'm going to sneak into Buffy's house and try to talk to her spirits?" "Yes, that about sums it all up." Giles said. "Now, Cordelia, I want you to go with Angel and help him. Consider it part of your training. Here, take this just in case you run into trouble." Giles picked up the crossbow that Cordelia had put down on the table and gave it back to her. "So, Angel, is it? What's it like being a vampire? Is it scary? Do you want to kill me? Because if you do, that's all right, I'll use this thingy and kill you. Then, since you're already dead, because vampires are, you won't really die, you'll just come back to life and be normal, right?" Cordelia asked insightfully. "That's not how it works. When a vampire dies, he's dead." Angel said. "EEEWWW, that means that all of those things I killed were dead after I killed them!" "Well, yeah. However, if a ghost kills someone, that person is turned into a spirit, or a ghost, himself or herself." Angel said. "That's why we're going to Buffy's house. To talk to her ghost. Willow and Xander are going to try to materialize her ghost once we bring her back?" Cordelia inquired. "Exactly." "And the more you forget about the person who died, the more of a spirit they become until they are nonexistent?" "You're getting pretty good. I could use you for my own personal assistance once we get everything straightened out, and after you graduate high school," Angel said thoughtfully. "Buffy?" Angel asked when they got in Buffy's room. Her mother was at her own mother's house mourning Buffy's death, so they were able to get in as planned. "We're here to help you! It's Angel!" "Angel." a faint voice said. "Why is she here?" "You mean me? Buffy, it's Cordelia! I'm here to help Angel!" "Cordelia.get out. no need for you here. Angel is enough." Buffy's spirit said, getting louder. "Buffy, listen, we need you. After the ghost got you, Cordelia was chosen as the new slayer." Angel said. He knew what would come next, so he smiled. A roaring laughter took over the room. "Hey, Buffy, that wasn't nice! When you materialize, I'll. I'll. kick your butt!" Cordelia screamed. "With what? After I'm better, I'll have all of your power, or actually, my power." Buffy said. "Good," Cordelia said sharply, "I hate this slayer thing. Just come with us and materialize and be better!" "Actually, Buffy, remember Kendra and Faith? They still had their powers afterwards." Angel said. "You mean." Cordelia started, "I'll be like this forever? Well, either way, I'm not fighting vampires, they're too." "Gross?" Buffy asked, "That's what I thought. Materialize me, captain!" "Xander, do you remember what she looks like?" Willow asked. "I remember she was really pretty, nice, and stronger than me." Xander said. "Thanks. That helped. Really, what did she look like?" Willow asked. "She had. blonde hair, she was medium height, really small but pretty. and that's all I can really remember. Wow, ghosts can sure take away memories!"  
  
"Willow! Xander! We found her!" Cordelia exclaimed, running into what used to be the door of the library. "Guys, I'm here, now do your magic, Willow!" Buffy said in her faint voice. "Right. Giles, I need your help." Willow said. "You need my help? I don't think you're that --- " Giles said. "Buffy Summers of Sunnydale High school, the vampire slayer, has been enchanted by a poltergeist: blonde hair, brown eyes, small, and strong, bring her spirit to form! *" Willow recited. *Roughly translated from Latin. Buffy's outline came out of thin air, then her facial details, then her body started to form and on it was her outfit that she had worn when the ghost took her and killed her five weeks before. Her eyes were closed, but she was standing up. A swirl of blue wind circled Buffy and her eyes opened. The materializing was far from over. Cordelia was also surrounded by blue wind and all of their energy was being drained out of them. "This isn't supposed to happen, Giles! Buffy's energy is being drained into the blue wind! There goes Cordelia's energy, too!" Willow screamed over the loud swooshing noises of the wind swirling the slayers. The blue wind stopped and reappeared again around Angel. Angel screamed as the wind circled faster and faster until it finally stopped again and he lost his power and it reappeared around Willow, and then the same thing for Xander, and then it finally came back to Cordelia and circled her again. Everyone woke up. Cordelia sent electricity straight out of her fingers to turn the lights back on. The lights had turned off with all of the wind. She jumped to the other side of the library to look for Giles who had apparently got blown away. "Mr. Giles? Are you okay? The wind must have gotten you. Here. Let me help you." Cordelia closed her eyes and chanted a healing spell. "There. Get some rest, I'll be right back." Cordelia found Buffy and healed her. Then Xander and Willow. "Wake up, everyone!" Cordelia yelled after she had healed everyone except for Angel. Cordelia healed Angel and woke him up as everyone closed in on her, looking like they were preparing to attack. "Buffy, it looks like I've got your powers after all. Willow, you're freaky witch powers are in me, too. Xander's also, but, I don't think they will help much. I've also got Angel's." Everyone looked at each other. "Cordelia, if you have Angel's powers than you must be a vampire!" Willow exclaimed. "With a soul," Xander added. "Don't worry, guys. It's not like it will happen at any time, right? Right? Guys?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"So remind me why I'm locked in a cell in the library again?" Cordelia asked. "We need the ghost from the science room to come and get you so you'll die, lose your powers, and Willow will regain her magic and put everything back to normal." Giles explained. Then there was laughter getting louder and louder until it got so loud that it almost hurt the "gang's" ears. Everyone ran as far away and as concealed as they could. "The new slayer! Oh, how I love to give slayers to the spirits!" the ghost yelled in a phantom voice. The ghost picked up Cordelia's spirit out of Cordelia so it looked like two of them; one coming out of another. "Now, to erase her existence away." "Remember, think of Cordelia and remember her as best as you can." Giles whispered softly. Everyone thought of Cordelia's snottiness and her occasional smart flashes and of what she looks like. "What is happening?" the phantom screeched, "She is not becoming one with her spirit!" The blue wind circled around the Angel, Buffy, Willow, and Xander. Cordelia was dead. Buffy was about to go kill the ghost when she remembered that was Willow's job. Willow recited a chant and the phantom screamed, "No! Where's the witch? Where is she?" The phantom stopped yelling, and Willow figured the ghost was gone. Willow recited another spell that created a white wind around Cordelia. "What happened? Did I die?" Cordelia screamed. "Yes, I suppose you did." Giles said in his own geeky, British way. "Cordelia, you need to know that you're still extremely strong, and you still need to be trained, but you're not really the slayer anymore. That's Buffy's job. You're kind of like the backup slayer which still requires some training by Buffy." Willow explained. "Nope, sorry, I do have a life! I'm out of this." Cordelia exclaimed. "Let's let everyone forget that this ever happened." Giles said. Everyone nodded. Willow chanted a spell and with a flash, everything was back to normal. "What am I doing in here this early in the morning?" Cordelia asked. She ran out of the library crying. She had broken a nail, and she didn't even know how it happened. "Willow, did you only make her forget?" Buffy asked. "No, also your parents and everyone involved in this at all, except for us." Willow said. "I hope you know," Xander said, "that you just sent a snotty, popular girl with strength beyond her belief into the world with no one to guide her." 


	2. Cordelia Grows Up

4 Years Later. "Cordelia, you have to complete training!" Angel yelled. "If you are going to defend yourself against dark magic and vampires, you must know how to use a crossbow, or at least some counter spells!" "Fine, then I'll use magic, not fighting. I hate gore, it makes me sick!" Cordelia exclaimed. "Then go to Willow, that's her department." Angel said, disgusted. The next day, Cordelia called Willow. "Hey, what did you want?" Willow, who wanted desperately to go home to America, asked. "I need you to train me in magic." Cordelia said, embarrassed. "You don't do magic, Cordelia, you just don't. Besides, I'm not fit to do that right now with destroying half the world and all." Willow said, agitated. "I can learn magic. Teach me. I want to learn. You know, I could be saying spells to fend off evil spirits. Then I could fight if vampires and demons attack me." Cordelia explained. "That sounds great, but I can't do that right now. Sorry." Willow was about to hang up the phone. "I could be your assistant! I could do research! Anything! I just want to be part of the club! Ever since you gave me back my memory of what happened 4 years ago in the high school library, I've been intrigued by this supernatural power that has been taking over the world. You know, ghosts and spirits, I want to be part of it. I want to help save the world. And I don't want to fight for the world, I want to chant spells and set things straight that cannot be settled in fighting. That's what the world really needs." Cordelia cried. "Wow, Cordelia, I didn't know you hated spirits and ghosts this much. I figured you were happy with Angel. Okay, stay with Angel and learn how to fight for a while, then come to me and we'll talk, okay?" "Okay, Willow, I can't wait to see you. You seem to be recovering. I hope you feel better, bye!" Cordelia hung up the phone. 


End file.
